


Welcome Home

by lordjenjen



Category: Daredevil (Comics), Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Just straight up porn, M/M, NSFW, Smut, There is no plot, the plot is I saw a drawing and I went "I'm gonna write about that"
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 21:05:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7523098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lordjenjen/pseuds/lordjenjen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wade get's a great welcome home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome Home

**Author's Note:**

> Seriously. This is smut. I'm not sorry. You want to see the picture? The amazing Zet drew it. http://spidickpool.tumblr.com/post/146287583599/oh-boy-hides-in-rock-so-with-the-help-of-a

Welcome Home

This was the kind of greeting Wade enjoyed. As soon as he stepped through the door of his shared apartment, Matt was on him, lifting his mask to reveal his mouth. His lips met the others in a passionate kiss. Wade melted into Matt's embraces when their tongues clashed. 

A firm body pressed itself against Wade's back, hard cock pressing between his cheeks. The person kissed their way up Wade's neck to his ear lobe then began nibbling it.

Wade broke the kiss. “Fuck me,” he moaned. 

“Planed on it,” Peter whispered in his ear. He then ground his erection into Wade's ass. 

Definitely in the top 10 greatest “Welcome Home” greetings. So desperate for each other that no one had bothered to remove their costumes. And Wade loved costume sex.

“We’ve missed you.” Matt said using the voice Wade loved so much. 

“I missed you guys as well.” Wade grabbed Matt's hips and ground their cocks together. Wade was pleased to feel both of his boyfriends were as hard as he was. Wade turned his head and captured Peter's lips. 

Matt turned Wade around so he was facing Peter. He felt Matt tap his punches, counting, teasingly slow. When he reached the desired pouch, he pulled out the bottle of lube before removing the belt completely. 

“How do you want this?” Matt asked.

Peter broke the kiss and began messaging Wade's cock through his suit. 

“Hard,” Wade gasped. “Hard. And fast. And rough. I want you to fuck me as I suck Peter's cock. I want you to pound into my ass and force Peter's cock deeper in my throat.”

“I love this dirty, filthy mouth of yours,” Peter said shoving two gloves fingers into Wade's mouth. Wade immediately began sucking them. “I'm going to bury my cock so deep into it, you're going to swear Matt and I are rubbing tips.” 

“Yes please!” Wade moaned around the fingers. 

Behind him, Matt made quick work of Wade's pants, shoving them down to his knees. Peter began tugging on Wade's exposed cock as Matt thrusted two lubed, still gloved, fingers into his hole.

“MOTHERFUCKING YES!” Wade shouted as he shot his load into Spider-man’s hand. 

“Good thing you bounce back quickly.” Peter said looking at his gloved palm before presenting it to Wade. “Clean it.”

Wade hungrily licked his cum off Peter's palm before sucking on his fingers again. 

Matt chuckled and continued to finger Wade’s ass. “Your ass is so hungry for my dick, I'm not sure if I should bother to keep stretching you. I can feel your healing factor making it tight again.” Matt removed his fingers and Wade knew what he was talking about. He could feel his healing factor at work. “Down.” Matt commanded.

Wade immediately sunk to his knees, pulling down the spandex pants of Peter's costume with him. Peter's cock sprang forth, tapping Wade's face leaving a smear of precum on his cheek. Wade licked it off his cheek before licking the slit of Peter's cock. 

Wade looked up to watch the expression on Peter's face but was greeted with this boyfriends locked in a passionate kiss. Peter was undoing Matt's pants as Matt was pushing up Peter's top to play with his nipples. 

Wade grinned. Right as Matt pinched Peter's nipple, Wade sucked on the head of his cock. Peter moaned loudly, almost dropping the bottle of lube. 

“That was a dirty move,” Peter stated, squirting lube into his hand.

Wade stroked Peter's cock, “No my dear, this is dirty move.” Neither of his boyfriend had time to react as Wade spun around and took Matt's cock all the way to the base.

With it firmly implanted in his throat, Wade used tongue to massage the underside as his throat massaged his head.

“Holy fucking Christ! Wade!” Matt shouted. Wade could feel the cock in his mouth pulse. He knew if he wanted to, he could make Matt come. Instead, Wade made a makeshift cock ring with his fingers and slowly let off the man's dick, still sucking gently. 

Once the cock was free, Peter began lubing it up. 

“You are so paying for that,” Matt said, forcing Wade's head back towards Peter's crotch. “Why don't you get on all fours so you can make our baby boy feel good with that gorgeous mouth of yours as I make use of this amazing ass.”

Wade helped Peter step out of his pants, bringing the younger down with him. He teased the head of Spider-man's cock, thrusting his ass back towards Daredevil. Matt rubbed his lubed cock against Wade's hole, teasing him. Wade's hole twitched with anticipation. 

In one swift thrust, Matt buried his dick inside him. Wade moaned around Peter’s dick and took it fully into his throat. He loved the feeling of both of his boyfriend's like this. Matt pulled almost all the way out before thrusting into Wade again. The action caused Wade to deep throat Peter’s cock. Wade knew they weren’t going to last long like this.

Peter broke rhythm first. He grabbed Wade’s head and began to fuck his mouth relentlessly. 

“You want him to come down you’re throat don’t you?” Matt asked. Wade gave a moan of delight. “You’d love that him to fill your mouth as I fill your ass.” He moaned again at the thought of being used like this by his lovers. “It’s been too long since we’ve had you like this. Using you as our fuck toy.” 

It was Peter’s turn to let out a moan. “Fuck I’m so close! Both of your mouths are so wonderful.”

Matt grunted. “Fuck! NOW!”

Wade felt a sudden loss when both Peter and Matt pulled out. He felt Matt’s cum hit his skin as he saw Peter’s hit his masked face. He knew this was their way of getting back, but it was still incredibly hot. Matt’s hand grasped Wade’s cock and began stroking it. It took no more than two stroked. Wade squeezed his eyes shut and came.

Wade opened his eyes. He was still this dingy room. He sighed and looked down at the mess he made. He knew it was bad. He knew he should clean it up. He didn’t want to though. He was sick of this place. He was tired of SHIELD. Most of all, he was tired of these mother fucking Hydra agents in mother fucking Russia! 

Wade sighed. Tomorrow. After tomorrow he was going home to his lovers. Mission completed or not.

**Author's Note:**

> And we all know how well that worked out for Wade.
> 
> This will probably be the only straight up smut I write like this. This may also be the last story I write for a while. Work has picked up and it's summer time so I'm out with my friends doing "outside" things. <3 Thank you all for reading!


End file.
